Reapertale - Entre le début et la fin de toutes choses
by Simakai
Summary: Fluff et romance bittersweet Soriel, dans l'AU Reapertale. La Vie et la Mort se rencontrent, et apprennent peu à peu à s'apprivoiser...
1. Chapter 1

Bon, j'ai à peine fini une fic à plusieurs chapitres que j'en commence une autre! Cette fois-ci ça sera un peu plus léger quand même.

Cette fic se situe dans l'AU de Reapertale tel que créé par Ren-Rin. Je conseille vivement d'aller voir son tumblr si vous ne connaissez pas cet AU, parce que sinon mon truc risque d'être un peu difficile à comprendre. Mais c'est probablement le plus bel AU pour les fans de Soriel, et j'aime vraiment beaucoup la richesse de cet univers créé de toutes pièces, de cette mythologie à la grecque et à l'égyptienne, mais aussi la richesse émotionnelle des personnages, qui ont beaucoup de profondeur en tant que divinités.

Donc je m'en inspire très fortement, évidemment j'y apporte mon interprétation personnelle à gauche et à droite.

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'intro, ça sera une histoire de romance douce-amère entre Sans et Toriel, entre la Mort et la Vie. Enjoy.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Elle ne s'habituait pas à cette présence dans son domaine. Elle avait été seule si longtemps. Elle était seule, pleine de rancoeur et d'amertume. Pleine d'espoirs déçus. Tout ça à cause de lui.

Non, pas exactement. Pas à cause de _lui_. Plutôt parce qu'Asgore avait cru bon de le créer. De mettre une fin à toutes ses créations. Elle était furieuse, elle était partie du monde divin, et elle s'était réfugiée derrière toutes ces barrières magiques, dans le monde humain, qui était maintenant un monde mortel. Et sa fureur, avec les siècles, s'était changée en amertume et en regrets. Elle ne pouvait plus changer l'équilibre du monde. Tous les autres dieux s'étaient raliés à Asgore, et l'avaient aidé à le créer, lui.

La Mort.

Elle savait qu'il avait deux visages, mais elle n'en connaissait qu'un seul. C'était suffisant. Elle avait déjà suffisament de difficultés à le regarder en face.

Elle, la Vie.

La Mort s'était appuyé contre un arbre, qui s'était désséché en quelques instants à son contact. C'était un bel arbre de plusieurs siècles, qui aurait encore pu porter fruits et feuilles pendant d'autres siècles encore. Et maintenant il n'y aurait plus rien à part la décrépitude pour ce pauvre arbre qu'elle avait vu grandir depuis la graine. Un autre pourrait prendre sa place, mais elle ne pouvait redonner la vie à ce qui l'avait perdue.

Plus que tout, elle souhaitait qu'il s'en aille, mais s'il partait, cela signifiait qu'il allait faire son travail. Prendre les précieuses vies des humains. Ses enfants. Elle abhorrait sa présence, mais il valait mieux l'avoir ici.

Il dormait appuyé contre l'arbre mort. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il prenait la peine de venir jusqu'ici si c'était pour dormir. Était-ce pour la narguer? Cela ne l'aurait pas étonnée. Même en dormant, il avait toujours ce sourire narquois estampé sur son visage de squelette. Elle tentait de s'occuper à autre chose, d'observer le monde humain à travers le miroir de l'eau du lac comme d'habitude, mais la présence de la Mort la distrayait bien malgré elle. Elle avait été complètement seule depuis si longtemps, elle avait perdu l'habitude d'une présence quelle qu'elle soit. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle se disait intérieurement.

Elle était confrontée à la Mort, elle la Vie, et c'était insupportable.

O*O*O

Sans ne dormait plus depuis un moment, mais il n'avait toujours pas ouvert ses canaux optiques. Il savourait l'instant. La douce brise d'été qui passait sous ses robes, à travers ses os, portait une odeur de fleurs et de terre. Les feuilles des arbres autour qui bruissaient. Les pas de Toriel qui se promenait autour, probablement sans but précis.

Il ne voulait pas voir le regard haineux qu'elle lui réservait d'habitude; pas encore. Il préférait revoir dans son esprit le moment où il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. Enfin, les premières secondes. Elle était si belle, avec cette couronne de fleurs dans les cheveux, sa robe étalée autour d'elle alors qu'elle était à genoux au bord du lac, sa fourrure d'un blanc pur reflétant le soleil… À ce moment elle s'était tournée, Elle était surprise, curieuse, mais accueillante. Puis, elle l'avait reconnu, elle savait très bien qui il était même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré, et les choses avaient moins bien tourné. Il avait senti ses flammes le toucher, mais elles ne brûlaient pas, elles se contentait de produire une douce chaleur et de faire repousser l'herbe qui était morte autour de lui.

Elle était très différente de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle était grande, elle dégageait la puissance. Mais aussi la douceur, la gentillesse. Pas pour lui, pas pour la mort. Mais pour tout le reste.

Et en ce moment, pour la première fois depuis sa création, il aurait peut-être aimé être tout le reste, et recevoir la bénédiction de la Vie.

Elle le supportait malgré tout. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir la voir, maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvée. Il lui avait donné comme excuse que ses barrières magiques étaient idéales pour se cacher et faire la sieste (ce qui n'était pas faux, quand même!) mais il était surtout curieux. Il voulait la voir. Il voulait la comprendre un peu mieux.

Il était la Mort, et maintenant qu'il voyait la Vie elle-même, il ne pouvait détacher son regard.

O*O*O

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui lorsqu'elle l'entendit remuer. Il étira ses articulations, les faisant craquer d'un son sinistre, avant de se relever en arrangeant ses robes noires.

-Bien dormi? dit-elle sèchement.

-Très profondément, comme un mort, répondit-il en rigolant.

Toriel fronça les sourcils. Les blagues de mauvais goût allaient recommencer, comme si la simple présence de Sans n'était pas déjà insupportable…

-Et tu as besoin de venir ici pour dormir? soupira-t-elle.

-Si je vais dans le monde divin tout le monde le saura, et je ne peux pas traîner n'importe où dans le monde des humains sinon je vais me faire réprimander par mon frère. Ici, avec toutes ces barrières, c'est idéal.

-Et tu crois que tu peux toujours venir ici sans y être invité?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je ne suis jamais invité nulle part, de toute façon.

Avec raison, songea Toriel, pleine d'amertume, mais elle ne le dit pas, et se contenta de soupirer. Elle lui tourna le dos et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, mais elle sentit qu'il flottait juste derrière elle, son visage souriant au-dessus de ton épaule. Il ne disait rien, il ne faisait presque aucun son, mais c'était suffisant pour l'énerver… mais elle n'allait pas s'énerver pour ça, pour les jeux d'enfant d'un dieu créé de toute pièces, non?

Elle arrosait les fleurs, elle donnait de la nourriture aux oiseaux, elle prenait soin des arbres, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire les gestes habituels avec sérénité, quand elle sentait la Mort juste derrière elle. De plus en plus irritée, elle finit par dire entre ses dents serrées:

-Ne touche à rien, surtout!

-J'ai pas l'intention de déranger. Tu peux faire comme si j'étais pas là.

-Facile à dire…

Était-ce ainsi que les humains vivaient? Avec la présence de la Mort derrière leur épaule, souriante, insaisissable, dérangeante dans toutes leurs activités, sans savoir quand elle viendrait les prendre, eux ou leurs proches…? Et ils devaient faire comme si elle n'était pas là? Plus elle pensait au désespoir des humains devant la Mort, et plus elle se sentait elle-même désespérée, et colérique, et...

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, incontrôlables.

O*O*O

Sans vit Toriel tomber à genoux et enfouir son visage entre ses mains. C'était quelque chose que les humains faisaient souvent en le voyant, en voyant leurs proches mourir. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il s'attendait à voir Toriel faire. Il se posa à côté d'elle et il l'observa pendant un moment. Des sanglots de plus en plus forts la secouaient, sa respiration était rauque et irrégulière, des gouttes scintillantes tombaient d'entre ses mains. Elle pleurait, elle pleurait vraiment.

-Woah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a soudainement, Toriel?

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir, tellement plein de haine qu'il ne put s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas. Ses yeux étaient rouges, les larmes coulaient dans la fourrure de ses joues, et elle le haïssait, et elle pleurait.

Il aurait voulu s'en aller, il n'aurait eu qu'à se téléporter, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser là, pas dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer, il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Il voulait l'agacer un peu, il voulait l'observer, il était curieux, et elle était tellement belle, et même maintenant elle était encore si belle dans sa tristesse. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, mais il n'avait jamais fait ça, prendre une déesse dans ses bras. Son toucher ne lui serait pas mortel, mais quelle chaleur, quel réconfort pourrait-il bien lui emmener, lui?

-Tu veux que je m'en aille? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Ça m'est égal, souffla-t-elle.

Et elle continua encore de pleurer pendant un long moment. Sans resta là à l'observer. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps avait passé. Le temps était une notion bien relative pour les divinités de toute façon. Mais même si ce fut très long, il ne s'ennuyait pas. Non, il ne se lassait pas de la contempler, même quand elle pleurait.

Mais il aurait voulu la voir sourire. Sourire, comme au premier jour, au premier instant. Lui sourire, à lui, la Mort.

Il voulait qu'elle l'accepte. Lui, il l'avait acceptée dès le départ, dès sa naissance: il était né à cause d'elle. Gaster, Gerson et Asgore les avaient créés, lui et Papyrus, pour contrer le déséquilibre que Toriel emmenait avec sa création infinie dans le monde. Ils avaient été créés pour mettre fin à ce qu'elle créait. Alors avant même avant de la rencontrer, dès le tout début, il l'acceptait entièrement. Il existait à cause d'elle.

Mais elle existait bien avant lui. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ses créations auraient une fin, et du jour au lendemain tous ses chers enfants allaient mourir un jour ou l'autre de façon arbitraire. C'était dur. Sans le comprenait. Mais c'était il y a des siècles de ça, et il était temps que la Vie accepte la Mort.

Il se décida finalement, et se mit devant elle. Il lui prit les deux poignets et les écarta de son visage. Surprise, elle se débattait un peu, mais elle était encore trop abattue pour résister. La flamme de ses yeux était irrésistible.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures, Toriel.

-Je n'ai pas à-

-Regarde-moi en face et dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures!

Elle voulut détourner la tête, mais Sans saisit son beau visage de ses deux mains et la força à le regarder. Ce n'était pas très gentil d'abuser de sa vulnérabilité, se disait-il, mais c'était l'occasion ou jamais de parvenir à avoir une réponse, finalement.

-Regarde la Mort en face, Toriel, et dis-lui pourquoi elle te fait pleurer.

-Je pleure pour mes enfants humains, Sans, murmura-t-elle enfin. Pour ceux qui sentent ta présence peser sur leurs épaules continuellement jusqu'à ce que tu les prennes. Tu étais derrière moi à regarder tout ce que je faisais, et je me disais… que… les humains devaient toujours se… se sentir comme ça…. et...

Sa voix se brisa. Sans aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, plus que jamais. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, que ce n'était pas sa place. Mais il voulait la rassurer malgré tout. Alors il lâcha son visage, et il la prit plutôt par la patte de ses deux mains osseuses, aussi doucement que possible. À sa grande surprise, elle ne la retira pas.

-Tu sais Toriel, la plupart des humains arrivent à m'oublier la plupart du temps. Et souvent, quand je vois les conneries que font certains humains, les accidents stupides dans lesquels ils se tuent, les querelles stupides qui les poussent à s'entretuer, je me dis qu'ils devraient penser un peu plus à moi, justement. Et… ils devraient aussi penser à toi davantage.

-À moi…?

-J'ai été créé pour que les humains apprécient davantage la valeur de la vie, mais je crois que même ça, ils l'ont oublié. Il y a tant d'humains qui gaspillent leur existence, alors que s'ils te voyaient en face, s'ils pouvaient contempler à quel point tu es magnifique, Toriel, ils pourraient mener une meilleure existence, et…

Et soudain Sans réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il sentit de la couleur lui monter aux joues, et il lâcha aussitôt la patte de Toriel pour se cacher le crâne avec son capuchon.

-Sans?

-J-je dois m'en aller.

Et il se téléporta. Ailleurs, n'importe où.


	2. Chapter 2

Nouveau chapitre! Mon pied est mort pour quelques jours, je peux pas sortir, alors j'écoute des animus et j'écris, ouaip.

Contrairement à mes autres fics d'Undertale, je ne mets pas l'absence de ponctuation de Sans ou les majuscules de Papyrus. Comme ils sont des dieux, ils méritent un peu plus de classe, quand même.

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'insérer Papyrus, de un parce que c'est mon chausson à la cannelle préféré, mais aussi parce que j'aime vraiment beaucoup cette idée des deux facettes de la mort. Aussi, Papyrus étant une mort joyeuse, c'est probablement lui le plus sociable des deux frères dans cet univers. De là l'idée que c'est lui l'habitué chez Grillby.

Pas grand chose d'autre à ajouter, enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Papyrus revint avec les boissons qu'il avait été chercher au bar. Sans savait que Grillby, le dieu du foyer et des auberges, accueillait tout le monde sans distinction, même la Mort, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que les autres clients appréciaient nécessairement sa présence. Ils avaient donc pris place dans le coin le plus sombre et éloigné de la salle. Papyrus était un habitué de l'endroit, et sa personnalité enjouée faisait oublier qu'il était la Mort lui aussi, alors Sans le laissait s'occuper du reste.

-Un pichet de sauce tomate pour toi, comme tu l'avais demandé, Sans. Je ne commenterai pas tes goûts en matière de boissons…

-Et toi, tu as pris quoi?

-... comme d'habitude!

Sans jeta un coup d'oeil au pichet de son frère. Du lait. Décidément, aucune des facettes de la Mort n'avait de goût pour l'alcool. Grillby devait être déçu…

Ils trinquèrent et vidèrent la moitié de leurs verres, qu'ils posèrent en même temps sur la table.

-Alors, cette journée, Sans?

-Hm? Comme d'habitude, pourquoi?

-Je n'ai presque pas senti ta présence pendant des heures, je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas perdu dans les limbes et endormi là. Tu es tellement paresseux, je dois toujours vérifier derrière toi…

-Allons, tu sais que je récolte toujours toutes les âmes sur ma liste du jour, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire si je fais la sieste une heure ou douze?

-Tu n'as pas l'air… vraiment comme d'habitude. Mais tu as l'air très reposé. Je suppose que ces... siestes ne te font pas de tort.

Alors Papyrus avait déjà remarqué son absence derrière les barrières magiques de Toriel. Il valait mieux changer de sujet.

-Et moi je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avoir autant d'énergie sans faire la sieste de temps en temps, Paps. Et ton énergie est tellement positive! Tu trouves toujours le moyen d'entraîner les humains avec toi de leur propre volonté… c'est tellement cool. Moi tout ce que je peux faire, c'est balancer ma faux et prendre.

-Le Grand Papyrus peut entraîner beaucoup de gens derrière lui vers le monde des morts, bien sûr… mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais emmener tout le monde. Quelqu'un comme toi, qui n'hésite pas à faire ce qu'il faut faire, est essentiel ici. Ton travail est important, tu sais!

Et Papyrus lui passa un bras sur les épaules, lui faisant une accolade pour l'encourager. Sans lui en était reconnaissant, même s'il restait toujours un peu jaloux de son frère. S'il avait pu avoir une personnalité aussi joyeuse, aussi positive, peut-être que Toriel l'apprécierait davantage, peut-être qu'il aurait pu lui faire comprendre les bons côtés de la mort comme Papyrus le faisait avec les humains. Mais il était sinistre et cynique, et il la faisait pleurer simplement en étant là.

Il finit de boire son verre tranquillement, pendant que Papyrus babillait. Il aimait passer du temps avec son frère. C'était bien le seul qui pouvait le comprendre, même s'ils avaient des personnalités aussi opposées. Il hésita, et se demanda s'il pouvait lui parler de Toriel. Peut-être qu'en lui présentant la Mort Joyeuse, peut-être qu'en dansant au rythme de sa danse macabre, elle pourrait mieux accepter la mort humaine. Et peut-être qu'elle l'accepterait mieux, lui.

Mais Sans écarta vite cette possibilité. Il ne savait pas si Papyrus pourrait tenir sa langue (métaphoriquement) devant les autres dieux. Et Toriel s'était cachée des autres dieux, elle n'apprécierait certainement pas que Sans ramène d'autres gens dans son domaine.

Et… Toriel était son secret. À lui. Lui seul.

O*O*O

Même s'il n'était plus là, Toriel n'arrivait pas à se sentir soulagée.

D'abord elle était honteuse. Elle avait pleuré devant Sans. Elle aurait voulu rester forte devant lui, en colère, elle voulait lui faire peur avec sa puissance, sa haine. Et au lieu de ça, elle s'était montrée vulnérable, à sa merci, elle n'avait pas pu contrôler ses larmes, comme une gamine. Au point où il avait même cru bon de lui… remonter le moral?

Il lui avait dit qu'elle était magnifique, et que les humains pourraient mener une meilleure vie s'ils la voyaient en face. Juste à y repenser, elle se sentait rougir, de plaisir ou de honte, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Peut-être un peu des deux. Il était parti si vite, elle ne savait pas s'il était sincère ou s'il se moquait d'elle comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire après tout, qu'il soit sincère ou non? Il n'était qu'un gamin, un dieu créé de toutes pièces après les autres. Une aberration.

Elle soupira. Maintenant qu'il n'était pas là, il devait faire son travail. Et cela la rendait toujours aussi colérique, toujours aussi triste. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne parlerait pas d'elle à Asgore. Et l'incertitude la rongeait.

Même après toutes ces années, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas pardonner Asgore. Au début des temps, elle l'avait tellement aimé. Ils avaient créé le monde ensemble, avec leur amour. Ils s'était entourés des autres dieux, tous créés par les étoiles. Ils avaient eu Asriel ensemble, fruit de leur union et de leurs espoirs.

Puis elle avait peuplé la terre d'humains, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir comment les choses avaient pu mal tourner à ce point. Pourquoi tous s'étaient retournés contre elle, et pourquoi la Mort leur semblait si nécessaire pour mettre un équilibre dans ce monde. Pourquoi ils n'arrivaient pas à aimer ses chers enfants humains comme elle les aimait.

Alors puisqu'ils l'avaient tous abandonnée, elle les abandonna aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas pardonner Asgore. La création de la Mort n'avait pas arrangé les choses. La corruption continuait de se répandre dans le monde humain. Et Asriel ne reviendrait plus. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Plus rien, à part la Mort qui venait maintenant la hanter jusque dans son domaine.

O*O*O

Il était revenu. Dans ce petit monde isolé, où il n'avait pas sa place, mais où il revenait malgré tout. Malgré le regard noir de Toriel comme seul accueil. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

-Je t'ai manqué, Tori?

Visiblement, elle n'aimait pas le surnom: des flammes l'entouraient, remplissant l'air autour d'eux. C'étaient des flammes de vie, qui ne brûlaient pas, ne faisaient aucun mal, mais la vision était impressionnante malgré tout. Sans fit apparaître sa faux, qu'il serra entre ses mains. Son oeil s'illumina d'une lumière bleue.

-Je vois que je ne suis pas le bienvenu aujourd'hui…

-LAISSE-MOI EN PAIX, SANS!

-Je veux bien te laisser "reposer en paix", Tori, mais tu n'aimerais pas trop ça…

Elle commença son attaque. Les flammes avaient beau ne pas brûler, elle donnaient un choc désagréable quand Sans les recevait de plein fouet. Il les para plutôt avec sa faux, avant de se téléporter juste derrière elle, dans les airs. Même si Toriel avait anticipé ce genre de déplacements, elle n'était pas habituée au combat, et elle ne put s'écarter à temps. La faux était juste sous sa gorge. Elle poussa un cri étouffé.

-Si j'étais toi je ferais attention, Tori. Je crois que je pourrais tuer même les dieux avec ce machin-là. J'ai jamais essayé, et j'ai pas l'intention de faire ça aujourd'hui non plus.

Il s'appuya contre son dos et passa sa main squelettique sous le menton de la déesse. Elle tremblait. Il laissa tomber sa faux, qui disparut avant de toucher le sol.

-Tu as eu peur, Tori?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

-Désolé, je suis trop paresseux pour dire ton nom au complet à chaque fois.

Il était très près de son cou, et il sentait le parfum des fleurs et des herbes qui collait à sa fourrure. Elle était vraiment très douce. Elle tremblait toujours. Il décida de la lâcher, et flotta plutôt devant elle.

-Alors, Tori, pourquoi cet accueil charmant aujourd'hui?

-J'ai décidé que j'en avais assez de voir ton sourire sinistre, c'est tout. Que puis-je faire pour te convaincre de ne pas revenir ici?

-Hm, c'est une bonne question. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de venir ici? Tu pourrais augmenter la force de tes barrières magiques, mais mes pouvoirs annulent les tiens, alors je suppose que ça ne servirait à rien. Tu as essayé les menaces, la douche froide, mais je suis plus tenace que ça. Tu as essayé de m'ignorer, mais visiblement ça ne marche pas. Et maintenant tu as tenté de me combattre, mais tu n'es pas faite pour ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste, maintenant, Tori?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je te demande, Sans.

-Tu dois être bien désespérée…

-C'est la seule chose que tu saches créer, non? Le désespoir.

Ouch. Elle avait encore du mordant, la déesse de la vie.

O*O*O

Il se posa par terre devant elle, et leva son visage pour la regarder. Elle était tellement plus grande que lui, tellement plus ancienne, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le vaincre? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le repousser? Il n'était pas plus haut qu'un enfant, et il n'arrêtait pas de sourire, comme-

-Je voudrais juste rester ici de temps en temps pour me reposer. Est-ce que… c'est vraiment trop demander?

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi?

-Tu sonnes comme quelqu'un qui fait un travail très fatiguant.

-Hm. Ouais. C'est fatiguant. Ça m'épuise "jusqu'aux os". Haha.

Il ramena son capuchon devant son visage et il s'éloigna un peu, pour aller s'installer sous l'arbre mort de la dernière fois.

Ainsi la Mort elle-même n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'aimer son "travail"! C'était une perspective que Toriel n'avait pas vraiment envisagée jusqu'à présent. Mais à bien y penser, qui d'autre permettrait à la Mort de se reposer, qui d'autre voudrait parler contre son sale boulot, qui voudrait le retenir, même à contrecoeur, juste pour l'empêcher de prendre une vie humaine de plus?

Les autres dieux l'avaient abandonnée quand ils avaient créé la Mort. Mais ils avaient fait pire: ils avaient laissé le fardeau de la destruction sur les épaules de dieux naissants, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient l'endosser eux-mêmes. Ils avaient été lâches. Ils auraient au moins pu avoir la décence de créer une Mort qui serait heureuse de faire son travail, mais visiblement, ils n'y étaient pas parvenus. Toriel ne savait pas si l'autre visage de la Mort était heureux de son travail, mais visiblement celui-ci ne l'était pas.

 _Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas accomplir son travail._ Alors il le faisait. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Il devait balancer cette faux, prendre les vies humaines du jour, et ramener leurs âmes dans le monde souterrain. Parce qu'il avait été fait pour ça. Ça et rien d'autre.

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Et il voulait se reposer.

Et le seul endroit où il pouvait le faire, paradoxalement, c'était auprès de la Vie.

Toriel eut un sourire en regardant Sans. Un sourire de pitié. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle avait finalement compris un peu mieux cette Mort qui venait hanter son sanctuaire. Et elle se dit que, finalement, cette présence n'était peut-être pas aussi insupportable qu'elle se l'était fait croire. Il était la Mort, et ça elle avait encore de la difficulté à l'assumer… mais il aussi était Sans, un petit squelette qui avait besoin de repos. Et elle n'avait plus envie de lui refuser.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe, non loin de lui. Elle pourrait apprendre à connaître Sans un peu mieux. Finalement, elle n'avait rien à perdre à tenter d'apprivoiser cette Mort paresseuse qui fauchait les âmes de ses enfants à contrecoeur.


	3. Chapter 3

D'abord un gros merci à Jafaden pour l'illustration de couverture! C'est la première fois que j'ai une couverture! Quand j'étais plus active il y a 7-8-9 ans, cette fonction n'existait même pas...

Ensuite: j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une séquence à la Disney. Je m'excuse même pas.

Finalement, bah ya pas grand chose d'autre, alors enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Décidément, il ne se laissait pas de l'observer. Et depuis la dernière fois, depuis leur court combat, elle avait l'air plus détendue malgré sa présence. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'air sur le point d'exploser, ce qui plaisait bien à Sans. Il s'était perché dans son arbre mort et de là haut il pouvait observer Toriel qui faisait une couronne de fleurs.

Elle tirait toutes les fleurs délicatement hors du sol, jusqu'à la moindre racine, et elle les rinçait à l'eau pour enlever la terre, avant de les tresser habilement. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour faire une jolie couronne de fleurs dorées.

-Ça ne te dérange pas de cueillir des fleurs juste pour te faire une couronne? demanda Sans. Si elles ne sont pas dans la terre, elle vont finir par mourir, non?

-Tant qu'elles me touchent, elle restent en vie, répondit calmement Toriel. Et quand la couronne se relâche, je n'ai qu'à la défaire et à replanter les racines.

Et elle lui fit un petit sourire narquois avant de poser la couronne maintenant terminée sur sa tête. Sans n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la déesse de la Vie. Finalement, elle lui souriait! Il était complètement sous le charme, ce n'était qu'un sourire moqueur, mais c'était un sourire, pour lui, juste pour lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça? dit Toriel, intriguée. Tu en veux une aussi?

Sans dut se secouer un peu avant de répondre.

-C'est sûr qu'une couronne de fleurs pourrait égayer un peu mon air un peu "sombre", mais je ne crois pas que ça marcherait, non?

-Oh. C'est vrai. Je… suis désolée.

Si les plantes restaient en vie juste parce qu'elle touchaient Toriel, entre les mains de Sans elle s'effritaient et tombaient aussitôt en poussière.

-Même si j'aimerais bien pouvoir garder quelque chose que tu aurais fait de tes jolies mains…

-Vraiment?

Sans, gêné, remonta son capuchon jusque devant ses yeux. Il avait pas vraiment dit ça à voix haute…?

-M-mais non, je plaisante. De toute façon, je prends déjà tout ce que tu crées…

-Sans!

Bon, et maintenant il l'avait fâchée. Il valait mieux s'éclipser.

O*O*O

Toriel ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette Mort, finalement. Un instant il était agréable et lui posait des questions innocentes sur ce qu'elle faisait, et un moment plus tard il gâchait tout et s'en allait, en la laissant dans sa colère et sa confusion. C'était… agaçant. Mais elle finirait bien par comprendre.

Et puis elle était têtue. Ne dit-on pas que la Vie s'acharne, tant bien que mal?

Elle appela d'abord les insectes. Les araignées et les vers à soie, pour lui tisser des fils. Pendant ce temps, elle fit pousser les plantes pour la teinture; safran et camomile, reine des prés et lichens. Elle réduisit les fleurs en poudre, après les avoir fait sécher près d'un feu de branches mortes, dont elle récupéra la suie.

Les insectes avaient eu le temps de produire et de tresser le fil nécessaire, qu'elle fit teindre pendant de longues heures. Pendant ce temps, elle se prépara un petit métier à tisser et un fuseau, en taillant et assemblant d'autres branches mortes. C'était un travail complexe auquel elle n'était pas habituée, mais elle s'y prêtait avec joie. Les oiseaux l'entouraient, curieux, et elle chantait avec eux.

Le temps que les fils sèchent, elle avait fini son métier. Elle étendit les fils de chaîne, puis elle prépara le fuseau. Tout était prêt.

Elle commença à tisser. Elle était naturellement habile, et ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus assurés. Son ouvrage ne serait pas très gros, mais les fils étaient assez fins, cela prendrait du temps.

Mais elle n'avait que ça, du temps.

O*O*O

Sans balança sa faux, d'un geste indifférent. La maladie avait frappé un autre village. Tout le monde y passait, les vieux et les enfants, les riches et les pauvres, les bien-pensants et les idiots, les femmes et les hommes. Il ne resterait qu'une ville-fantôme, déserte. Des bâtiments à l'abandon, qui retourneraient à la nature. Les derniers corps ne seraient probablement pas enterrés. Et les prochains voyageurs attraperaient peut-être cette maladie terrible s'ils s'approchaient un peu trop près de ces corps, et la transmettraient au village suivant…

Il fauchait l'espoir et le désespoir. Il fauchait la peur et l'incompréhension. Il fauchait la souffrance et le soulagement.

Les corps s'empilaient dans la fosse, nourrissant les mouches grasses, les vers et les corbeaux. Toriel aurait peut-être dit que la vie prenait le dessus malgré tout, mais ce n'était pas un spectacle très réjouissant.

Sans pensait de plus en plus à Toriel pendant son travail. Il se demandait ce qu'elle dirait en voyant le monde. En voyant _son_ monde. Quelle justification elle pourrait trouver pour l'horreur, quels seraient ses mots en voyant le monde des humains tel qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Guerres. Famines. Épidémies. Injustices. Esclavage.

Oh, il y avait aussi du bien, il le voyait bien, même de loin. Mais la corruption était là, indéniable, ineffaçable. Et c'était de sa faute à lui.

Parce qu'il avait hésité à prendre sa première vie.

Chara.

À voir la violence de la peste qui sévissait ici, il ne devait pas être bien loin, et Sans gardait l'oeil ouvert. S'il pouvait enfin voir Chara, ou cette maudite fleur parlante…

Mais ce serait probablement peine perdue. Encore. Jusqu'au jour où Chara voudrait bien se montrer, il ne le retrouverait probablement jamais. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de jeter un oeil. Et en attendant, il faucherait les traces de sa corruption.

O*O*O

L'aiguille faisait son chemin dans le tissu, laissant son motif de fils entrecroisés. C'était un travail méticuleux, mais relaxant en quelque sorte. Lorsque Toriel entendit les pas de Sans s'approcher d'elle, elle rangea rapidement son ouvrage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? demanda le squelette.

-Juste un peu de couture pour passer le temps, répondit la femme-chèvre.

-Ça doit être bien d'avoir tellement de temps à rien faire devant soi...

-Tu aimerais bien ça, non? C'est laborieux de devoir prendre les âmes une à une, alors que ma magie pour donner la vie est active partout dans le monde sans que je n'aie grand chose à faire à part la recalibrer d'ici de temps en temps…

-Ça semble très pratique. Mon frère et moi avons de la difficulté à tout faire même si nous sommes deux.

-Tu n'as pas à tout faire, si tu n'en as pas envie… si tu es fatigué "jusqu'aux os"...

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il hésita pendant un long moment avant de répondre.

-Je… vais me reposer pour l'instant.

Et il se dirigea vers son arbre mort. Elle le vit ramener son capuchon devant ses yeux. Peut-être qu'il était simplement timide, pourtant elle tentait d'être le moins intimidante possible… en fait il avait l'air plus gêné quand elle se montrait gentille avec lui. Il ne devait pas être habitué à la douceur…

Pauvre enfant.

Elle reprit son ouvrage, et se remit à sa broderie. Si elle se dépêchait un peu, elle aurait terminé avant qu'il ne se réveille…

O*O*O

Sans se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait dormi plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se relaxait tellement ici, qu'il perdait le contrôle de son sommeil. Mais le doux chant des oiseaux, la chaleur des rayons du soleil entre les branches, la brise parfumée… et la présence de Toriel qui semblait veiller sur lui de loin… c'était irrésistible.

Mais s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu, Papyrus ne le lâcherait pas, il fallait donc quitter ce sanctuaire douillet et retourner au travail. Il étira ses articulations, fit craquer ses jointures, replaça ses robes, retardant le plus possible le moment de son départ.

-Tu es finalement réveillé? Je commençais à me demander si tu étais mort.

Elle commençait à lui sortir de bonnes blagues en plus...

-J'ai jamais essayé, mais ça ne battra pas une bonne sieste ici j'en suis sûr. Mais bon, toute bonne chose a une fin, je dois filer…

-Avant que tu ne partes…

Il sentit une patte se poser sur son épaule. Il se sentit sursauter un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se tourna vers Toriel, mais il n'osait pas la regarder en face.

-Je t'ai fait un petit quelque chose.

Et elle lui tendit quelque chose entre ses pattes. Il hésita un peu, avant de le prendre. C'était un bout de tissu… c'était un mouchoir. Un magnifique mouchoir de soie noire aux reflets violets, brodé de fleurs dorées, qui dégageait un doux parfum. C'était un très bel ouvrage, et Sans n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, pourquoi elle lui donnait le fruit d'un tel travail.

Toriel se pencha et lui saisit fermement les mains.

-Pas question que tu te sauves maintenant!

Elle lui reprit le mouchoir des mains, et elle l'enroula puis l'attacha autour de son crâne.

-Ce n'est pas une couronne de fleurs, mais au moins ça ne tombera pas en poussière en te touchant.

Maintenant qu'elle était à sa hauteur, il ne pouvait éviter son regard. Elle était tellement remplie de tendresse et de gentillesse, et elle était près de lui, et elle lui souriait, et elle sentait les fleurs, et c'était beaucoup trop pour lui.

-Merci, marmonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi cette gêne soudaine? C'est toi qui voulais quelque chose fait de mes "jolies mains", non?

-C'est vrai, dit-il à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Tu regardais ma couronne de fleurs avec tellement d'envie…

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le prendrait au sérieux. Et puis… "ce n'est pas la couronne de fleurs que je regardais avec envie, Toriel." Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça…

O*O*O

Elle était assez fière de son coup, en tout cas elle avait mis Sans bouche-bée, visiblement. Il était mignon avec ce mouchoir fleuri au front. Ça valait tous les efforts pour le créer, à partir de rien. C'était plus difficile que de faire pousser des fleurs, mais s'il fallait faire un peu d'efforts pour offrir un cadeau à la Mort sans que ça ne tombe en poussière, pourquoi pas.

C'était dans sa nature de vouloir donner aux autres. Elle créait naturellement, sans même y penser. Elle avait encore plusieurs autres idées de cadeaux.

Elle ressentait un certain plaisir à voir Sans aussi embarassé. Elle lui avait repris une main pour l'empêcher de se téléporter, et il s'agitait, en faisant de son mieux pour éviter de la regarder même si elle était juste devant lui. C'était adorable, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ça compensait pour les moments où il l'avait mise en colère…

-J'espère que tu vas le garder avec toi!

-... oui, bien sûr.

Il continuait de s'agiter, et Toriel remarqua de la couleur sur ses joues, qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher de sa main.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire?

-J-je ne… mérite pas ça…

-Trop tard, tu m'a déjà remerciée, tu dois le garder. Et puis, j'avais envie de voir ta réaction. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçue…

Sans s'arrêta, et il finit par la regarder en face. Toriel lui serra un peu la main, et il la serra un peu en retour. Elle lui souriait toujours, et son visage à lui, bien que toujours souriant, semblait plus détendu, plus honnête.

-D'accord, je suis vraiment heureux, Toriel, dit-il. Merci beaucoup pour ce présent.

Elle lui lâcha la main. Il en profita pour tâter le mouchoir sur son front.

-Je dois vraiment filer, maintenant.

-Allez, vas-y. Et à la prochaine.

-Oui, à la prochaine, Toriel.

Et le temps qu'elle cligne des yeux, il avait disparu.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, je suis un peu lente dans mes updates, c'est dur la vie de travailleur autonome! J'ai beau être à la maison, je bosse tout le temps!

En plus j'ai eu de la super inspiration niveau couture: des hoodies inspirés des persos d'Undertale. Mes premiers prototypes ont pas mal de succès en ligne, je pense les mettre en vente sur Etsy bientôt, et j'ai eu l'inspi pour TOUS LES AUTRES PERSOS et j'ai passé mon temps à mettre les designs sur papier. J'espère avoir le budget pour pouvoir faire ces prototypes...

Enfin bref, trop de machine à coudre, pas assez de machine à écrire. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendaient.

Un petit chapitre pas trop long, mais on progresse, hein! J'en dis pas plus, enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

-Sans! Ne traîne pas derrière, il y a plein de boulot par ici!

Undyne, la déesse de la guerre, s'était visiblement déchaînée dans le coin. Papyrus emmenait les âmes des valeureux soldats en chantant, l'air content. Et ils avaient l'air heureux de le suivre. Ça impressionnait toujours Sans de voir à quel point son frère pouvait entraîner les humains dans le monde des Morts, presque sans effort, juste avec quelques mots et un sourire.

"Tu as bien combattu, mais il est temps de partir."

"Tes souffrances sont maintenant terminées."

"Tu pourras finalement rejoindre tes camarades qui sont tombés avant toi."

Sans ne trouvait rien à dire quand il fauchait les âmes. Il était bien trop cynique pour trouver des encouragements. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était de mauvais jeux de mots. Et il se disait que ça ne serait pas vraiment… approprié de dire des jeux de mots à ceux qui allaient mourir. De toute façon une fois de l'autre côté ils ne s'en souviendraient pas.

Il devrait peut-être faire plus de jeux de mots avec Toriel… il aimerait bien la faire rire avec des blagues…

-Encore en train de tâter ce foulard? fit la voix de Papyrus, le sortant de sa rêverie. S'il est trop serré, tu devrais le défaire un peu…

Inconsciemment, Sans avait porté ses mains au mouchoir de Toriel en pensant à elle. Il détourna la tête pour ne pas que Papyrus voie son expression gênée.

Il ne le portait plus au front (c'était un peu embarrassant quand ce n'était pas avec elle!) mais il le gardait autour de son cou, sous ses robes. Mais Papyrus avait vite remarqué le bout de tissu coloré, et Sans avait eu de la difficulté à trouver une explication qui ne pique pas davantage la curiosité de son frère. Il avait répondu, pas très imaginativement, qu'il l'avait simplement trouvé et qu'il l'aimait bien. Mais Papyrus gardait visiblement des soupçons, et Sans se sentait idiot de ne pas avoir mieux réagi. Il était quoi, un adolescent humain? Non, il était un dieu et un squelette qui n'avait même pas l'excuse des hormones pour expliquer ses enfantillages.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle. À son sourire. À sa douceur.

Quand pourrait-il retourner la voir…?

O*O*O

Toriel ricanait toute seule en repensant à l'expression de Sans lorsqu'elle lui avait donné le mouchoir. Il était si adorable, quand il cessait d'être morbide! Il avait un bon fond, ce petit. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était la Mort.

Elle s'était agenouillée près de son lac, dont les reflets lui montraient le monde des humains. Elle soupirait en voyant la corruption qui s'y répandait. Comme la guerre. Autrefois, les conflits d'Undyne étaient des combats d'honneur, des conflits où chacun en sortait vivant, où le perdant reconnaissait la force du gagnant. Maintenant c'était à qui tuerait le plus de gens. De beaux jeunes hommes dans la fleur de l'âge qui ne reverraient jamais leurs familles, leurs amantes, leurs amis. Quelle tristesse.

Elle ne voyait pas la Mort parmi cette masse d'humains en armure qui se rentraient dedans, mais sa présence était certaine. Peut-être que si elle se concentrait, si elle cherchait mieux, elle le verrait travailler…

L'eau du lac se brouilla sous l'effet d'un coup de vent. Toriel détourna les yeux. Non, peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir à l'oeuvre directement. Peut-être qu'elle voulait garder l'image du petit squelette qui lui souriait en la remerciant sincèrement, le mouchoir fleuri autour du crâne.

Et elle se rendait compte qu'elle pensait encore à lui. Elle se disait que c'était normal, qu'elle n'avait pas vu personne directement depuis si longtemps, qu'il était normal d'y penser… de se demander quel prochain cadeau elle pourrait lui faire… si elle pouvait lui faire la cuisine… s'il aimait le chant des oiseaux…

Finalement, elle voulait prendre soin de lui. Elle voulait le garder auprès d'elle un peu plus longtemps. Ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, un instant de plus.

Et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle voulait l'empêcher de faire son travail.

Cette pensée la fit rougir un peu.

Décidément, elle était seule et hors du temps depuis bien trop longtemps.

Un bruit de tissu froissé la fit se retourner brusquement. Justement, quand elle pensait à lui… il était là, son éternel rictus aux lèvres, se laissant flotter dans les airs pour ne pas toucher les fleurs par terre.

-S'lut, Tori.

-Bonjour, Sans. Quel bon vent t'amène?

-J'avais besoin d'une pause. Cette guerre plus loin me tue.

O*O*O

Sans vit avec satisfaction qu'elle laissait échapper un sourire suite à sa blague. Il décida d'en rajouter:

-On peut dire qu'avec cette guerre Undyne n'y va pas de main morte…

Toriel eut un petit sursaut de rire.

-Je crois qu'ils en ont pour un bout ces humains, ajouta-t-il encore, les négociations sont au point mort…

Maintenant elle cachait sa bouche entre ses mains pour se retenir de rire.

-Arrête, dit-elle, tu vas me faire mourir de rire…

Et ils se regardèrent pendant un instant dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

Sans se dit qu'ils avaient fait pas mal de progrès déjà. Si elle pouvait rire du mot "mort", au lieu de se fâcher, c'était vraiment bon signe!

-Est-ce que tu as d'autres jeux de mots comme ça, Sans? demanda Toriel après un moment, en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Oh oui, j'ai toutes sortes de blagues en stock, tu vas voir, elles sont mortelles!

O*O*O

Toriel n'avait jamais autant ri de toute sa longue existence. Sans avait passé des heures à lui faire les pires jeux de mots avec pour thème la mort, et elle en avait même rajouté. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse, elle n'aurait pas dû rire de la mortalité, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était tellement idiot!

Ils s'était installés sur un banc de pierre pour y rigoler à leur aise. Toriel se sentait tellement détendue, tellement heureuse. Dans sa solitude, elle avait oublié ce que c'était que de rire. Les animaux qui lui tenaient compagnie ne pouvaient pas vraiment conter de blagues…

Un contact la sortit de sa rêverie. Sans avait posé sa main osseuse sur sa patte. Elle était un peu surprise, mais en ce moment, elle était tellement bien, simplement bien…

-Tu es tellement belle quand tu souris, Toriel. J'aimerais pouvoir emmener ce sourire partout avec moi.

-...Sans?

Il avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle. Comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait lâché ces mots. Il retira sa main, mais elle la reprit de ses deux pattes pour le retenir sur place.

-Je voulais dire… je… un sourire n'a jamais tué personne, hein…

Une teinte bleutée lui montait au visage, et il détournait le regard autant que possible. Elle-même se sentait très rouge. Et un peu confuse.

-Je… je ne peux pas te suivre partout, Sans…

-... je sais.

Il se tourna vers elle, la fixant de la lumière dans ses orbites, l'air toujours aussi gêné… avant de l'entourer de ses bras squelettiques et de se coller contre elle. Une étreinte. Il était en train de la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle hésita un instant, avant de poser aussi ses bras autour de lui. Elle se sentait une affection un peu maternelle pour Sans. Son corps était si petit, si mince sous ses larges robes. Si fragile, et pourtant il la serrait si fort. Son crâne s'était niché sous son menton, et c'était étrangement confortable. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, mais elle n'avait pas ressenti le contact d'un autre corps contre le sien depuis si longtemps, qu'elle profitait de l'instant, sans trop y penser.

O*O*O

Sans se sentait comme au milieu d'un rêve. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, mais il avait pris Toriel dans ses bras, et maintenant pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait lâchée. Les grands bras poilus de la déesse l'entouraient, doux et chauds. Il retrouvait enfin cette odeur de fleurs, d'herbes et de ce je-ne-sais-quoi d'animal.

Il n'avait jamais enlacé personne, et personne ne l'avait jamais enlacé non plus. Son frère donnait des calins aux enfants humains malades avant de les emporter, mais Sans n'en avait jamais fait autant. C'étaient des calins mortels de toute façon. Et les autres dieux… il avait toujours gardé ses distances.

Mais Toriel… elle était si belle. Et elle était son secret.

Elle était à lui.

-Sans… tu m'étouffes…

Il la lâcha aussitôt. Sans s'en rendre compte, il serrait de plus en plus fort, et… ah, il se sentait tellement idiot d'avoir gâché ce moment. Il aurait voulu s'en aller, se téléporter au loin comme il le faisait d'habitude quand il était gêné, mais après cette étreinte, il ne voulait pas la quitter.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te suivre, Sans, dit-elle. J'aimerais pouvoir parcourir le monde moi-même. J'aimerais que mes enfants humains puissent me reconnaître. Et… je crois que je pourrais mieux accepter la mort si je voyais vraiment le cycle de la vie tel qu'il est maintenant.

-Non. Reste ici, Toriel.

Elle sourit tristement.

-Je sais. Je ne veux pas que les autres me retrouvent. Je ne veux pas les voir. Ma place n'est plus parmi eux.

Sans ne voulait pas non plus que les autres dieux la retrouvent, pour d'autres raisons cependant… mais il ne dit rien là-dessus. Il dit plutôt:

-Et moi j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir rester ici avec toi pour toujours, Tori. J'ai encore plein de blagues à te conter, plein de sommeil à rattraper. Je pourrais prendre mon temps pour te connaître comme il faut, et je pourrais voir ton sourire à tous les jours.

-Tu étais sérieux quand tu parlais de mon sourire? murmura-t-elle, gênée.

-Mais je ne peux pas rester et nous le savons bien, dit Sans en évitant la question. D'ailleurs il est temps que j'y retourne, je crois!

Il se releva rapidement, et se téléporta avant que Toriel n'ait pu le rattraper de ses mains tendues. Et à regret il se retrouvait à nouveau sur ce champ de bataille sanglant. Après la douceur des bras de Toriel, c'était un dur retour à la réalité.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

PS: Je suis vraiment nulle pour les jeux de mots, ça m'a pris beaucoup trop de temps pour trouver de quoi de potable. Je refais plus jamais de fic basée sur Sans, merdeuh.


	5. Chapter 5

Un chapitre un peu différent, un seul point de vue, et beaucoup de dialogue. J'avais cette idée depuis un bon moment, mais je n'arrivais pas à la développer. Finalement, je suis assez contente de ce chapitre. Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Sans hésita un moment, avant d'entrer dans la grande salle. Il n'était pas venu très souvent dans le palais royal, juste quelques fois après avoir commencé son travail, et quelques autres fois lors des assemblées générales de tous les dieux. Et même là il avait tendance à rester au fond de la salle et à s'éclipser le plus vite possible. Il n'avait jamais été très sociable, ni très intéressé. Il laissait ça à Papyrus.

S'avancer dans ce grand hall vide demandait un certain courage. L'immense salle était illuminée de soleil, mais Sans aurait préféré rester dans l'ombre des colonnes. La Mort aimait bien se tapir dans l'ombre. Mais il devait être vu. Il prenait même la peine de marcher, au lieu de flotter dans les airs, pour qu'Asgore entende le bruit de ses pas.

Le roi finit par se redresser et se lever de son trône. Il tenait un orbe lumineux dans ses mais, le genre qui permet de voir se qui se passe dans le monde des humains. Il le posa sur le coussin de son trône et fit quelques pas vers Sans.

-Howdy, Sans! Quelle bonne surprise! Ça doit faire un siècle que je ne t'ai pas vu!

Le Maître et Seigneur du monde s'approcha de la Mort et se pencha sur lui en lui mettant une patte sur l'épaule, pour lui faire la bise.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas a-"vent"-turé jusqu'ici, Asgore…

-Saaaaaans…

-Mais vous savez bien que je vais simplement là où le vent me mène…

-Nooooooooon…

-Et même si je dois faire mon travail contre vents et marées…

-Pitiééééééé...

-Je peux bien revenir voir mon in-"vent"-teur de temps en temps!

Asgore avait enfoui la tête dans ses pattes, complètement découragé.

-Ton inventeur se demande bien comment tu peux inventer de tels jeux de mots, soupira-t-il.

-Allons, é-"vent"-tuellement je n'en trouverai plus à dire…

-Tu veux venir prendre une tasse de thé? demanda Asgore pour changer de sujet.

-Avec plaisir.

Sans suivit le roi jusqu'à une porte au fond du hall, qui menait à ses quartiers, beaucoup plus modestes que le reste du palais. Le squelette se sentit aussitôt plus à l'aise, et il s'installa sur une chaise, tandis que le roi mettait de l'eau à bouillir sur le feu de la cuisinière.

-Pas de magie?

-Je le fais façon humaine, ça me détend.

-Si vous le dites…

Un petit moment de silence passa, le temps que le roi et maître du monde prépare les feuilles et que l'eau bouille. Lorsque le tout fut infusé, il le servir dans de jolies petites tasses de porcelaine fleurie. Sans but une gorgée, insensible à l'eau encore bouillante.

-C'est du thé au jasmin?

-J'ai un faible pour les thés avec des fleurs… ça me rappelle Toriel.

Sans fit un effort suprême pour ne pas changer d'expression. Heureusement, sans muscles faciaux, c'était une chose relativement aisée. Il n'aurait pas cru que le sujet viendrait aussi facilement… tous les autres dieux évitaient de parler de Toriel…

-Elle vous manque?

Asgore souffla sur son thé, avant de déposer sa tasse encore trop chaude. Il hésita quelques instants avant de répondre.

-À tous les jours. C'est comme si une part de moi avait disparu.

Mal à l'aise, Sans but une autre gorgée. Comment est-ce qu'il amènerait le sujet…?

-On m'a dit qu'elle vous ressemblait beaucoup…

-Physiquement oui, c'est vrai. Mais intérieurement, elle était complètement différente. Je crois que nous nous complétions bien - nous avons fait tout un monde ensemble après tout! Elle créait, et j'ordonnais. C'était si simple à l'époque où il n'y avait rien d'autre que nous deux, la terre en bas et les étoiles au-dessus de nos têtes! Elle faisait des formes de vie toujours plus complexes, des cellules, des plantes, des animaux, et j'ai produit les conditions qui assuraient leur survie, leur variété, leur complémentarité. Mais quand elle s'est mise en tête de produire de la vie consciente...

-Les humains.

-Oui. C'est là que les choses ont commencé à changer entre nous. J'aurais dû voir les choses venir, j'aurais dû la prévenir, j'aurais dû…

Asgore soupira. Sans lui tapota l'épaule.

-Les autres dieux lui avaient dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, non?

-Je ne sais plus. Et je ne sais pas si ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Mais les humains sont arrivés, et elle les aimait, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient. Et je les aimais aussi! Je les aime toujours. Mais je n'étais pas aveugle. Ils sombraient dans l'apathie et la décadence. Ils avaient de moins en moins de respect pour nous les dieux venus des étoiles. J'ai créé des règles simples et claires à suivre pour eux, et ils ont cessé de m'écouter, moi, le maître des cieux et de la création… il fallait faire quelque chose. Quelque chose pour qu'ils apprécient la vie. Pour qu'ils apprécient le cadeau que Toriel leur avait fait. Une fin à leur commencement.

-Mais Toriel n'a pas apprécié, et les humains non plus, pas vrai?

-Les humains… ont oublié la vie immortelle de leurs lointains ancêtres. Ce n'est qu'une légende pour eux. Ils t'acceptent parce qu'ils te savent inéluctable. Mais Toriel…

-Vous croyez qu'elle pourra… accepter la mort un jour? Nous accepter, moi et mon frère, et revenir parmi les dieux?

Asgore reprit sa tasse et souffla sur son thé, qui était finalement à une température buvable. Il avala une gorgée avant de répondre.

-Tu sais, Sans, c'était il y a des siècles. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi furieuse. Je l'ai trahie, nous l'avons tous trahie en vous créant, toi et ton frère. Et Asriel a disparu peu après elle, et je n'ai pas pu empêcher la corruption de se répandre dans le monde des humains, je n'en avais plus la force, pas sans elle… je me sentais tellement vide. Depuis le temps elle doit s'être calmée, et qui sait, peut-être qu'elle a accepté que ses enfants doivent mourir. Mais je suis certain qu'elle ne reviendra pas.

-Est-ce que… vous voulez qu'elle revienne?

-Au début j'ai souhaité qu'elle revienne. J'ai cherché partout, sans la trouver. Asriel aussi, il était notre fils, notre espoir… et il a disparu lui aussi, sans laisser de trace. Alors j'ai vraiment perdu espoir, dans tous les sens du terme. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que où qu'elle soit en ce moment, elle soit heureuse.

Sans vida sa tasse. L'air absent, Asgore la lui remplit.

-Qu'est-ce qui la rendait heureuse?

-C'est une drôle de question, Sans…

-Oh, je suis curieux, c'est tout…

-Hm… elle aimait créer, c'est sûr, et elle aimait sa création. Elle aimait quand les choses prenaient un tour inattendu. Elle aimait beaucoup les fleurs, elle se faisait souvent des couronnes, elle en mettait partout dans le grand hall, c'était si joli à l'époque…

Sans gratta nerveusement la table. Il savait déjà tout ça…

-Vous deviez lui faire des cadeaux des fois, même si c'était plus elle qui créait, non?

-Euh, oui… je lui écrivais des poèmes, je l'emmenais voir de beaux couchers de soleil, je cuisinais pour elle…

Le maître du monde semblait embarassé. Sans n'osait imaginer le genre de poèmes qu'il pouvait écrire à l'époque… et encore moins le genre de conneries qu'il écrirait lui-même!

-Asriel lui donnait beaucoup de choses, certainement plus que moi. Des choses qu'il trouvait un peu partout - il n'était qu'un enfant après tout. De jolies pierres, des couronnes de fleurs, des coquillages… parfois il sculptait du bois ou modelait de la glaise. J'en ai gardé la plupart. Toriel n'a rien pris avec elle quand elle est partie. Mais c'est toujours pénible pour moi de les regarder.

Bien sûr, se disait Sans, que c'est pénible de regarder les cadeaux de son enfant disparu à sa femme partie pour de bon…

-Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions à propos de Toriel, mon cher Sans?

-Oh, juste pour savoir, je me demandais comment elle était, puisque je ne l'ai jamais connue, mais je travaille au milieu de sa création…

Asgore prit une gorgée de thé. Sans l'imita.

-Tu sais, Sans… si tu n'étais pas la Mort, je crois qu'elle t'aurait bien aimé.

Sans passa près de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça? demanda Sans après s'être repris.

-Elle était amicale avec tout le monde, c'est sûr, et elle avait tendance à vouloir protéger ceux qui étaient plus jeunes et plus petits qu'elle… mais surtout… elle avait le même humour que toi.

Le rictus de Sans s'élargit.

-Je vois.

La Mort finit son thé et se releva. Il remercia le Maître et Seigneur du monde pour son hospitalité, et il s'excusa pour retourner travailler. Asgore lui fit la bise, et après un moment d'hésitation, il le serra dans ses bras. Sans se figea un peu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'étreinte de Toriel.

-Merci d'être passé, mon fils. J'espère que tu reviendras bientôt, même si ce n'est que le temps d'un thé.

Sans balbutia des salutations, avant de filer hors du palais divin et de se téléporter dans le monde des Morts. Ses pensées étaient complètement confuses.

Heureusement, Papyrus n'était pas là. Sans fila dans ses quartiers, une chambre simple et presque vide. Le peu d'objets étaient dans un tel désordre qu'ils formaient une tornade permanente. Sans s'écrasa sur son matelas, le seul meuble de la pièce, et ferma ses canaux optiques. Il avait besoin de se calmer.

Il venait de réaliser que l'étreinte de Toriel était une étreinte maternelle.

Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Et il se sentait très mal de ne pas aimer ça.

Il aurait dû être content d'avoir son affection, peu importe sous quelle forme, non? Vu comment les choses avaient commencé entre eux, c'était déjà un miracle! Mais il avait cru - il avait espéré - qu'elle le percevait comme lui la percevait.

Sans réalisait maintenant que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle l'aimait bien, comme quelqu'un de "plus jeune et plus petit" qu'elle, quelqu'un qu'elle voudrait protéger. Mais elle n'était pas attirée par lui. Qui serait attiré par un squelette, de toute façon? Il n'avait pas de lèvres pour l'embrasser, il n'avait pas de chaleur à lui partager, il n'avait rien.

Il était allé voir Asgore pour avoir des idées de cadeaux à lui faire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à sortir de là aussi déprimé.

Il passa un bon moment dans l'obscurité de sa chambre et de ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à sa porte. Comme il ne répondait pas, les coups se faisaient de plus en plus insistants, jusqu'à ce que Papyrus se décide à ouvrir la porte.

-Tu étais bien là! Tu aurais dû me répondre, Sans, dit-il d'un ton de reproches.

-Je suis désolé, Paps. Je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette.

-Il reste encore quelques âmes à récolter aujourd'hui, veux-tu que j'y aille à ta place?

Papyrus s'était assis sur le matelas de Sans, l'air inquiet. Sans essaya de le rassurer.

-Non merci, tu as déjà fait la majorité du travail aujourd'hui, il est temps que je fasse ma part. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais malade, de toute façon…

Sans voulut se redresser, mais Papyrus le prit soudainement dans ses bras. Il le serrait si fort qu'il aurait probablement étouffé s'il avait eu des poumons. L'étreinte de Papyrus était tellement différente de celle d'Asgore… ou de Toriel… L'étreinte d'un frère tellement fort et tellement cool et tellement passionné.

-Paps… tu vas me briser une côte…

Papyrus relâcha sa prise, mais il garda ses deux mains sur les bras de Sans, comme pour le retenir encore un peu.

-Si jamais ça n'allait vraiment pas, tu ne le cacherais pas au Grand Papyrus, n'est-ce pas Sans?

-... bien sûr que non. Tiens, je peux te demander un conseil?

-Évidemment! Le Grand Papyrus a toujours les meilleurs conseils à donner dans n'importe quelle situation!

-Voilà, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un sur Terre… quelqu'un de formidable, que j'aime beaucoup. Et cette personne semble m'aimer aussi, mais pas de la même manière… qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire?

Papyrus se gratta le crâne, réfléchissant longuement avant de trouver une réponse.

-Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à lui faire changer d'avis! Tu peux lui en parler, ou bien lui montrer ce que tu veux, non?

Sans hésita un moment, avant de faire à son tour un calin étouffant à son frère, le renversant sur le matelas.

-T'es tellement le plus cool, Papyrus!

Bien sûr, son frère avait raison. Ça ne servait à rien de se morfondre dans son coin. Il fallait passer à l'action. Il n'avait pas l'affection qu'il voulait de la part de Toriel. Pas encore. Il fallait juste travailler là-dessus. Il lui ferait la cour, il n'avait jamais fait ça, mais il lui ferait comprendre, il y mettrait plus d'efforts qu'il n'en avait jamais mis pour quoi que ce soit.


	6. Chapter 6

Oui oui, presque un an plus tard, un nouveau chapitre!

Je m'excuse sincèrement du temps que ça a pris pour le pondre. Avant de commencer le nouvel arc, je voulais que l'histoire soit déjà pas mal prévue, et j'avais quelques bonnes idées, mais ça m'a pris un temps fou à les mettre ensemble, et puis après je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps même si je continuais à y penser presque quotidiennement, et puis voilà où on en est, un an plus tard. Bravo, Sima.

Le prochain arc sera plus centré sur Sans, bien que je vais mettre Toriel évidemment. Je vais aussi visiter quelques autres Dieux, en commençant par Alphys et Undyne ici. Certains ne sont pas dans la masterlist de Renrink, et les situations sont complètement de mon cru. Puisque l'auteure original de cet AU ne progresse pas beaucoup dernièrement, je le fais avancer à ma manière, en espérant que ça ne la fasse pas trop chier si jamais elle tombe sur cette fific hahaha.

Étant fan d'Alphyne, je ne pouvais pas ne pas imaginer ma version pour Reapertale. Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Il fallait donc un plan. Un plan pour séduire Toriel.

Juste l'idée lui donnait le goût de se mettre en boule dans un coin en ricanant nerveusement pour quelques siècles. Faire des plans. Séduire quelqu'un. Il allait faire quoi, écrire des poèmes? Au mieux il aurait une compilation de mauvais jeux de mots sur parchemin.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi ridicule. Aussi… inadéquat.

Mais jamais il n'avait désiré quelque chose avec autant d'intensité. L'amour véritable de Toriel.

Alors il sortit de son coin, et il entreprit d'étudier les humains et leurs rites amoureux. C'était compliqué. Et les humains avaient si peu de véritable amour à donner. Combien de filles se faisaient échanger pour la vie contre quelques chèvres, un lopin de terre, une dot et puis on n'en parle plus? Il y avait bien de la séduction, quelques fois: des sourires échangés, des baisemains, des regards intenses. Mais en général, tout ça… c'était pour finir au lit avec l'autre. Et quand on a pas de corps, quand on n'est qu'un squelette, on s'en fout bien de cet aspect-là.

Où était donc l'amour humain? Où était la véritable émotion? Sans vit des familles, menant une vie simple, heureuse dans leur village à cultiver leurs champs. Sans vit des amants, mariés à d'autres pour des raisons d'argent, menant leur vie amoureuse en secret, s'excitant de simplement voir l'autre pour quelques instants. Sans vit des hommes et des femmes se briser de l'intérieur alors qu'il prenait quelqu'un de leur entourage vers la mort, quelqu'un qui ne savait rien de leur affection, de leur amour lointain et inachevé, à jamais.

Finalement, l'amour humain n'était jamais loin de lui, la Mort. Unis jusqu'à ce que la Mort nous sépare, dit-on. Mais ils étaient des Dieux, qui ne mourraient jamais. Est-ce que les sentiments peuvent voyager aussi longtemps, pour l'éternité?

Dans les livres des humains, il semblait que oui. Mais en réalité, la Mort changeait radicalement la perception de l'amour. Ou la simple… absence de l'autre. Comme Asgore avait changé avec le départ de Toriel.

Finalement, l'amour, le vrai, sans la sexualité, sans les rites étranges des humains… c'était un changement, inévitable, inéluctable?

Sans ne savait pas trop comment aborder la question, et observer les humains entre deux collectes d'âmes lui avait beaucoup appris, mais il ne saurait toujours pas comment s'y prendre pour séduire Toriel. Il faudrait demander aux autres dieux.

O*O*O

-Comment j'ai séduit Alphys? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Undyne, la Déesse de la Guerre, éclata de rire en serrant les épaules d'Alphys contre sa poitrine. Alphys, Déesse de la Connaissance, rougissait incontrôlablement et se cachait derrières ses pattes en balbutiant des syllabes incompréhensibles.

Grillby leur jeta un regard enflammé (comme s'il pouvait faire autrement!) du coin de son comptoir, jusqu'à ce qu'Undyne se calme enfin. La Déesse aux grandes dents prit une longue gorgée de vin, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Sans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste?

Sans, avec son éternel sourire figé sur son crâne, essayait de ne pas perdre patience. Il connaissait bien la Déesse de la Guerre - après tout la Mort ne rôde jamais bien loin lorsque les humains se tapent dessus en masse! - et il savait qu'elle avait une relation très proche avec la Déesse de la Connaissance. Il n'avait jamais posé de questions sur le sujet, mais il s'était toujours un peu demandé comment ces deux-là, si différentes, pouvaient être amoureuses.

-Bah, la question est simple… comment est-ce que vous en êtes passées à une relation… amour- enfin, de là à ça!

Sans avait ramené le capuchon de sa cape aussi bas que possible devant son visage, mais il était sûr que ses maxillaires étaient bleu vif, et qu'Undyne l'avait très bien vu.

-Passer d'amies à amantes, tu veux dire? BWAHAHAHA! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est si différent?

Sans et Alphys restèrent tous les deux bouche bée, alors qu'Undyne continuait son explication.

-Quand j'ai compris que je voulais être plus qu'une amie pour Alphys, je lui ai dit, tout simplement! Il suffit d'être honnête avec ses sentiments, non?

-TOUT SIMPLEMENT? éclata soudainement Alphys. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et puis tu m'as ramenée chez toi comme un butin de guerre avant même que je puisse te répondre!

-Mais tu m'aimais aussi, alors où est le problème?

Undyne haussa les épaules, alors qu'Alphys secouait la tête. La lézarde jaune finit par reprendre la parole, plus doucement, s'adressant à Sans.

-J-je dois avouer que… pour une déesse de la connaissance, je ne savais pas grand chose de l'amour avant de rencontrer Undyne. Et au début, c'était surtout de l'admiration, q-que j'avais pour elle. Dans sa belle armure brillante, elle est si magnifique, si vaillante, si… enfin, voilà. Je l'admirais. Beaucoup. De pouvoir faire sans hésitation toutes ces choses dans le monde des mortels, alors que je restais ici dans le domaine divin à compiler la connaissance.

C'était au tour d'Undyne à prendre un teint bleu vif, les écailles de son visage semblant presque lumineuses. Alphys continua:

-Alors j'ai eu envie de faire comme elle, de descendre dans le monde des humains et d'expérimenter. Et c'est quand je me suis rendu compte à quel point Undyne m'avait inspirée, à quel point ma vie avait changé, peu à peu mais indéniablement… que j'ai réalisé que mon admiration avait évolué en amour.

-Les sentiments… peuvent évoluer, comme ça? demanda Sans.

-Même la haine peut évoluer en amour, et l'amour en haine, répondit sagement Alphys. Et puis nous sommes des Dieux. Le Temps ne nous affecte pas autant que les humains, mais nous n'y sommes pas insensibles. Nos sentiments, notre personnalité, tout change, peu à peu, au fil des événements.

-Parfois il ne s'agit que de rencontrer la bonne personne, ajouta Undyne. Je dois avouer, au début je ne portais pas trop attention à Alphys. 'Faut dire, elle était tellement effacée, toujours dans son coin à transcrire des bouquins, et j'avais des combats à mener.

Elle tapota la tête d'Alphys, gentiment, puis continua.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle écrivait les chroniques des guerres humaines, jusqu'à ce que Gerson me le dise, alors je suis allée la voir, et je lui ai vraiment parlé pour la première fois. Et on a beaucoup parlé, j'adorais apprendre toutes sortes de choses avec elle… et bon, ça a été le coup de foudre, et ça ne m'a pas pris beaucoup de temps pour lui avouer après ça.

Un bon moment de silence affectueux passa, alors que les deux Déesses avaient rapproché leurs têtes ensemble, l'air gêné mais très heureux. Sans les regardait sans rien ajouter, un peu attendri.

-A-alors voilà, notre histoire est toute simple, conclut Alphys. On a juste été… nous-même tout ce temps, et le déclic a fini par se produire.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, Alphys, si Undyne n'avait jamais répondu à tes sentiments?

-J-j'aurais continué à l'admirer? L'amour a toutes sortes de formes. Amour maternel, amour fraternel, amour physique, polyamour...

-Tu n'aurais jamais essayé de lui avouer tes sentiments? De lui montrer? insista Sans.

-C-ce n'est p-pas mon genre!

-Et toi, Undyne? Si jamais Alphys avait répondu négativement à ton amour, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait?

-LA PLUS GRANDE GUERRE QUE LE MONDE DES HUMAINS AURAIT JAMAIS VU.

Toute l'auberge de Grillby devint silencieuse, et il fallut un moment à Undyne pour rétablir le calme à coup de "c'est juste une blague". Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par continuer à répondre à Sans.

-J'aurais été frustrée, très certainement. Je crois que j'aurais insisté. L'amour c'est plein d'émotions fortes, et les émotions fortes, ça me connaît!

-Comment aurais-tu insisté?

-J'aurais continué à lui dire le plus sincèrement possible.

-Rien d'autre?

-Nous sommes des Déesses. À quoi servent les biens matériels? Rien d'autre ne compte que l'intention. Le sentiment pur. Le Temps nous change, comme disait Alphys tout à l'heure, et les autres aussi. Il n'y a rien à cacher, en amour on ne peut que donner!

-Donner?

-Se donner!

Et elles sourit de toutes ses larges dents pointues. Sans vida son verre et prit congé des deux Déesses après les avoir remerciées. La conversation avait été productive, encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Même s'il ne savait toujours pas par où commencer avec tout ça, envers Toriel.


End file.
